


The Lion, The Snitch, And the Forebode

by sonicravenx



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Hoes Series [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Eating, Felix Hugo Fraldarius Being an Asshole, Felix Hugo Fraldarius hearing people having sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, Gossip, Implied Relationships, Innuendo, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester Obsessed With Claude von Reigan, Lunch, M/M, Moaning, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Relationship(s), Rumors, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, moaning through the walls, sexual innuendo, spilling tea, walking side to side cause of that dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicravenx/pseuds/sonicravenx
Summary: "Felix and Lorenz both are wondering things about Claude, and a faithful encounter allows them to pick the brain of the other on what they might know about him..."





	The Lion, The Snitch, And the Forebode

It is lunch time at Garreg Mach, and many of the Blue Lions and Golden Deer went to the dining hall to have some food. **Felix** , who is done with his his sword training for the morning, goes to refill his energy by getting some grub himself. As he goes to get one of his favorite dishes, Daphnel Stew, he notices another student getting the same- **Lorenz**.

“Good afternoon Felix, I see we have the savoring for the same dish today,” said Lorenz.

“Yea. Didn’t know you liked this stuff” said Felix.

“Why yes! It is a simple recipe dish lets high-quality ingredients speak for themselves, and I- donning such a refined royal tongue for food- should only bite into the most quality of delicacies. Minced poultry and onions boiled with salt- I think this was a fresh ripe catch from today as well!” said Lorenz. Felix looks to Lorenz with slight confusion, then down to his dish.

“Eh, I guess so…” said Felix.

“Would you care to dine together since we are eating the same thing?” asked Loren.

“Where I dine doesn’t matter- I just wanna eat. Pick a table I guess” said Felix giving into his request. Lorenz smiles and goes to pick a seat. However, what Felix doesn’t notice is a smirk donning Lorenz’s face as he leads the way.

“_ Perfect. I chose to get my dish at the right time as he came. Now I can get some answers out of him… _” thought Lorenz.

*****

As they go sit down they sit on opposite sides of the candle lit dining table in the dining hall. Felix, not paying attention to Lorenz, starts to eat. Lorenz however, has a question on the top of his tongue, but can’t seem to find the right time to say it.

“Say, Felix…” said Lorenz trying to catch his attention. But, Felix continues to chow down at his stew-oblivious to his call. 

“The stew is very well put together, don’t you think?” asked Lorenz- but again, no answer from Felix.

“... So, how was training today?” asked Lorenz. Suddenly, as Felix heard his favorite key words, and propped up.

“Training? If you are asking about my training today it was really well. I had Catherine sword fight fight me for a bit. Gotta tell ‘ya- I know you use a spear or whatever but nothing is like two warriors sword fighting!” said Felix.

“Um, well I will definitely take that into consideration if I were to ever chance weapon class. Have you… Ever thought about wielding a spear in combat?” asked Lorenz.

“A spear? Eh, I don’t know. **Sylvain** wields a spear and he is a douchebag, so I stay clear of ‘em. Plus, I like to keep the only _ spears _ I hold to one thing and one thing only- if you know what I mean” said Felix. Lorenz, catching his drift, blushes.

“O-Oh, well…. Alright then…” aid Lorenz.

“The sword is a weapon that calls to me. If weapons were spirit animals- the sword would be mine most surely! Although… I am pretty good with a bow…” said Felix.

“A bow? Well then maybe you should ask Ignaz or Claude- they are fairly good at using the bow” said Lorenz.

“Eh, I could also just ask **Ashe** since he uses a bow… Although, I suppose in skill Claude _ is _ a bit better. But, I think I’m good with asking Claude for anything right now…” said Felix.

“_ Perfect _” thought Lorenz who started to grin.

“Hm? Why are you grinning?” asked Felix.

“N-Nothing. So, did something happen between you and Claude?” asked Lorenz.

“N-No, I just am not interested in what he is doing right now is all” said Felix.

“Hm… Well, it’s quite coincidental we are having this conversation. You see- your room is right on the other side of Claude’s correct?” asked Lorenz.

“Yea…” said Felix.

“... Have you… Noticed anything peculiar about him? Maybe… Anything pertaining to his legitimacy to heir of the throne?” asked Lorenz.

“Well that’s a very specific question… No, I haven’t” said Felix.

“Damn it!” said Lorenz as he slightly bangs on the table, “Oh- pardon my actions just a moment ago. I-I saw a bug on the table and wanted to scare it away” 

“Riiiight… Well, I’m not really caught up on- or fixated in Alliance affairs, so asking me- who hails from the Kingdom- won’t do you any” said Felix.

“You make a point… My apologies” said Lorenz. Suddenly, Felix gets a thought in his head.

“Actually… Now that you mention it- there _ is _ one peculiar thing about Claude I noticed…” said Felix.

“Really??” said Lorenz as he nearly hops over the table, “T-Tell me please. I’ll do anything; do your homework, polish your swords, suck your dick- anything!” said Lorenz.

“Woah there! You don’t need to protrude yourself like that dude- chill out and back up!” said Felix as he pushes Lorenz off of him. 

“M-My apologies! Please excuse my behavior once more…” said Lorenz.

“... Although, the polishing of my sword doesn’t sound too bad… Well, guess depending on what _ sword _ you are talkin’ about” said Felix.

“Excuse me?” said Lorenz confused.

“Nothing. Look, so the peculiar thing I’ve noticed involves _ not _ some Alliance bullshit- but my House Leader, Prince **Dimitri**” said Felix.

“What??” exclaimed Lorenz in shock.

“Yea. Like you said- I am smack right in the middle of ‘em. I don’t really have much evidence to back it up, but sometimes at night… I think they run off to each others rooms…” said Felix.

“... What?...” said Lorenz as he can’t believe what he is hearing.

“I used to think your House Leader kept messing around with Dimitri and bothering him when he needs rest, so I would intently listen through my walls. But… I started to be moreso confused on what I thought I was hearing... Every so often- on a blue moon- I would hear walking going side-to-side in front of my room. I started to get more questionable as I didn’t understand why they would be meeting up with each other as sometimes this would be at the dead of night. And... It’s not like the bathroom is on our side of the hallway- it’s like passed your room, Lorenz” said Felix.

“Hm… That… _ Is _ something to peak one's curiosity… Have you mentioned this to anyone else? And _ why _ are you telling me?” questioned Lorenz.

“No- who else could I honestly ask this type of thing to? Listen- don't get the idea I really fucking care, but i just noticed it is all... The only one that I could really ask besides you would be Sylvain- and I’m not asking him about this. And, I brought it up to you because you are right next to Claude too, correct?” asked Felix. 

“Yes I am. So, I guess it makes sense why you would think to ask me just now…” said Lorenz.

“Yea, well- that is all I know… So, I assume you knew nothing of this…” said Felix.

“I’m afraid I did not, no,” said Lorenz.

“Hm… I hope I’m not just imagining what I think is happening then…” said Felix.

“... What do you think is happening?” asked Lorenz.

“... Let’s just say Dimitri is making fine use of his spear… And often walking limped when he comes back from Claude’s room…” said Felix embarrassingly.

“Oh… my…” said Lorenz.

“Yea… I feel weird just telling you but- you were the only one that might know. I’m surprised you haven’t caught wind with how much you snoop in his room” said Felix.

“W-What?! Those are claims I will _ not _ abide by! That is libel!” said Lorenz.

“... I literally caught you when I was heading down for training like- yesterday dude…” said Felix.

“Agh, whatever. Look- the more we chat about _ who _ is going to _ whom’s _ room at night the more this stew will chill. I’m tired of this conversation” said Lorenz as he gets up from the table with his bowl- feeling as if he accomplished his goal of talking to Felix to pry info out of him; however, the info he instead received was not the info he thought he would get.

“... But I’m almost done with my dish, and you barely touched yours… You sure you like Daphnel Stew?...” asked Felix.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> -8/27/2019-  
"Thank you for reading!  
This story takes place before both "The Erotica of the Lion and Deer" and "Edelgard's Handkerchief"; both of which are in this same series. It is the story that links both story paths together.  
Please check out Series Notes for a detailed explanation on how my series works!" - @Sonicravenx.


End file.
